


The Sims

by SmoakQueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, The Sims, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakQueen/pseuds/SmoakQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver unwittingly opens Felicity's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sims

**Author's Note:**

> Please, correct some language error.

Felicity entered the office and saw Oliver sitting on her chair and using her laptop.

\- What are you doing? - Felicity asked.

\- I needed to get a document. I couldn't find it on your computer, so I decided to search in your laptop, but I clicked on something and now my and your thumbnail are sleeping together - Oliver replied. Felicity turned pale. _No, he couldn't have opened The Sims, Felicity think, THINK_ , she was having a mental conversation with herself.

\- How did you find this? - She asked as she walked to his side.

\- I don't know, I just clicked unintentionally and then couldn't close it, so I decided to wait to load and then showed what seems to be you and me sleeping together... embracing each other - he glanced at the screen - Look! Now they changed the position. Felicity what does that mean?

\- O-Oliver ... Well, this is a game that mimics real life, so I created myself, and you Diggle. Look - she pointed to the left side of the screen which showed the list of characters - And because we're sleeping together is simple. Who plays this game knows there is no beautiful people in town and I was looking for a man for Felicity, but I found none. Seriously, there only is weird, old man or compromised. Then I married you and I - She lied and ducked her head when she said the last sentence.

\- How do I create characters so similar? Need to be a hacker like you? - Felicity laughed, still in shock by Oliver have found one of her secrets - Are you okay? You are pale.

\- I'm fine. To create it is only having a little creativity - Felicity replied, releasing her breath and trying to reassure.

\- And these babies here? - Oliver pointed to three berths.

\- They are ours - Felicity spoke softly.

\- We have adopted or they came out of nowhere or we did what I'm thinking? - Oliver said while he watched the characters get up out of bed and walk around the house.

\- We did - Felicity smiled. _"Comical" to not say tragic._

\- Is it possible to have sex in the game? - He looked at her. 

\- Yes. Indeed it seems more than they are making a tickling war.

\- Show me - he practically ordered.

Oliver watched Felicity clicked on it, then his giant face appeared on the screen. She clicked a few options and the thumbnails were going to bed. He looked at Felicity and saw that the color had returned to her face, but now she was actually blushing. When the sex started, Oliver laughed.

\- What the hell are these petals? Why are they laughing? And this whole movement?

\- I told you - Felicity said.

\- What else can I do in this game? - He asked.

\- Apparently in an hour you have to go to work.

\- What do I do?

\- You work in a company, obviously. - Felicity began to have fun with the situation.

\- And what do you do? - He asked

\- Unfortunately, Mr. Queen, I'm not your assistant. I work in a lab. Now guess where Diggle works - Oliver thought for a moment.

\- In the police.

\- Right - the two laughed - But there is more professions. I just need to buy the expansion.

\- What is expansion? - Oliver seemed a curious child.

\- There are more games that you can add to this. There is the expansion with more professions, there is the expansion with the seasons, there is the expansion to live in an apartment, have several - Felicity explained.

\- There is an expansion to enhance sex? - He asked directly.

\- No!

\- And can you create?

\- Well, it depends. It would take a long time for one person and it would be difficult ... OLIVER! - She screamed when she realized what he was suggesting.

\- FELICITY! - Oliver mimicked - How we had triplets?

\- If you do what they are wanting to do, you earn points and can buy things like faster metabolism, less hungry and even chance of having twins.

\- Can you buy triplets, but you can't buy different sexual positions?

\- Why are you so interested in us to do new sexual positions? - Diggle was entering the office and could hear the last sentence.

\- Felicity Smoak, had no idea you were a woman so uninteresting in this aspect - Diggle said.

\- No, of course not. I'm interested in new positions, but it is a game - she said, but Diggle hadn't understood that it was actually a game.

\- I guess it's a game, you two are arguing about sexual positions aloud and I didn't even know that you are having something, even less it is just a game - Oliver laughed at what Diggle said. Felicity didn't seem amused

\- No, Dig. Who are needing new sexual positions are our miniatures in this game - Oliver answered this time and then he understood.

\- Oh, The Sims. Felicity, I can't believe you created us.

\- Yes, I created.

\- Let me see how I am - Diggle said and joined them in front of the laptop - That looks like me. Oliver, you are the same, Felicity too.

\- Diggle, I need you to go to Verdant and see if Thea needs me to be at the club tonight - Oliver said, turning to the driver - If she doesn't need anything, you can go home - Diggle said goodbye and left . Felicity raised an eyebrow.

\- Why did you send him home? - She asked.

Oliver took advantage she was standing right next to him and pulled her onto his lap. She gave a little cry of surprise.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. The proximity was almost suffocating. Felicity felt Oliver's hand on her thigh, then he broke the silence.

\- Felicity, I'm sure you we're not together in this game for lack of choice of man for you - Before she could say anything, Oliver's lips were on hers. Felicity deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, Oliver continued talking - I sent Diggle home because tonight you will teach me how to play it - he kissed her neck - and I'll show you some of the positions that are missing in this game.


End file.
